


Samantha McDougall, The one who turned into Ashton Wood

by orphan_account



Series: The Story of Ashton Wood [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 2 years gap between them, Consensual Underage Sex, Deadname is used, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I swear, I'll just update the tags as I go along, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joseph and young Dadsona were friends in Y!Dadsona 1st year of highschool, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of child neglect, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This is basically short shots that tie into one big thing, Trans!Dadsona, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young!Alex, Young!Craig Cahn, Young!Dadsona, Young!Joseph, because reasons, like only 1 cup, not in the first chapter though, the story of Ashton Wood before the Cul-De-Sac thing, there is a reason for rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ashton Wood wasn't always stable... Ashton wasn't always a joking type of dad. Ashton wasn't always accepting of who he is. Ashton....Wasn't always Ashton....There was a time where Ashton... Was known as Samantha McDougall.





	1. The explanation 'why?'

**Author's Note:**

> Just shorts that shows off Ashton's (My dadsona) past.   
> I'll upload the actual story of Ashton in the Cul-De-Sac when I am happy with an actual chapter.

"Sir, School isn't exactly free for me... I have to pay others to actually allow me past the front door each month. I have to juggle 3 other jobs while trying my best to stay here in this school. Craig Cahn here, was just trying to get me to relax more often. I am still a young adult,sir. You know what went down last year with my... those... people. He wanted me to go with him to the football match, but I had one of my jobs to tend too... So we started fighting sir... This isn't his fault, It's all mine." Samantha explained, more professional than Craig had EVER seen her do.

It's was his fault though, he hadn't known that Samantha had such a hard life to live. He just thought that she was trying to get money for better clothes or to get a hair cut. He hadn't known that she had those 3 jobs to pay rent,get food and water, bills, to be allowed past the front doors of this school, and still have money for personal hygiene. He grind his teeth together in frustration. 

"Samantha, You should have told me about your situation. We could have helped you. You know my family adores you!"

"Craig, I've lived like this for a year now! How do you expect me to bend down once I met a guy for a quarter of the school year? How do you expect me to talk about this when I just met you! You didn't exactly told me about your poor situation too." Samantha yelled back, the principle speaking up again.

"Mr. Cahn and Ms. McDougall, please. This is starting to get annoying, This can all be fixed by allowing me to tell everything to Mr. Cahn, Ms. Dougall. And to allow him to help you as well. We both know that you need the help Ms. Dougall. Me and staff here, would miss you if you were to drop out. And with how your grades became over the last month, You are close to being kicked out for low grades. We all know that you are smart Samantha."

Samantha sighed, looking away as she went to sit down. "My grades really dropped huh."

"Samantha! Why don't you tell me this stuff!? I could serious help! Especially with your grades! I'm one of the top students here, Right after Nick Ferguson and Harold Smith! Agh!" Craig yelled, running his hand through his short hair. "Not to mention, I know you lost weight! Too much for my liking... You used to been a size M, now that shirt is way too big. You're not small like my family, You're body isn't fit to be this small!"

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know Craig! You know what, FINE! I give permission to you Mr. Tailbert to tell Craig all that happened, if it means that he'll shut his trap."

The principle nodding, Waving a hand to the other seat in front of him. Craig took it and sighed. Ready to listen to such stuff. He'll be quiet if it means he can start figuring out why his friend was acting mysterious. Why she wouldn't tell him anything herself. Why She has so much trouble telling him why she keeps injuring herself like this?

"Mr. Cahn....Ms. McDougall... She has a hard life, Me and the staff originally only allowed her in this school cause she held amazing grades. But...We started to like her here. However, she changed after what happened last year. Something before you had transferred here. Her parents had disowned her for her loving both girls and boys, She started to lose friends and started to get bullied because of this being spread out by her being found kissing another girl behind the benches in the football field. Both her and that girl was bullied and... That Girl.. Her name was Amy Rosebud."

"Wait...Samantha, Amy Rosebud?! The girl that was found dead in front a house beaten badly and with certain words wrote onto her body? The SAME girl who was murdered and raped by 6 guys?"

Samantha started to shake, breathing heavily while holding herself. "Y-Yeah... H-Her... body...it...it was so...bloody....and torn.. used...."

This quickly caused Craig to stand up and rush to Samantha's side. He held her while softly patting her hair. The principle continued.

"Yes...That same Amy Rosebud. This was when the school had finally got involved, we had to get the police to take Samantha away from her Original birth family, And We were the one to get her the apartment that she lives in now. If Amy had been killed, that means that they were going after Samantha. If her parents didn't try first... It wasn't until she fainted in one of her classes that we found bruises, cuts, and that she was undernourished. Turns out, Her parents force Samantha to tell them where she lives and they would go over there and steal Samantha's food. If Samantha was in the apartment when it happened, They would beat her up...Saying, once again, not so nice of thing's. I'm pretty sure you heard of it in the news paper Mr.Cahn." 

"... Lily McDougall and Frank McDougall... Arrested and charge with breaking and entering, child neglect, stealing of possession, and attempted murder..." He replied, holding more tightly to Samantha. He could hear her silent cries now. "I.. I seriously thought she was just being bullied for being Aboriginal..."

"That is true, but the bullying just got worse after all this happened. It'd scarred her mentally, so she doesn't go near the benches. Or even close to the street called 'Ruben'. You have to understand, It's hard for her to trust with all this that happened no less than last year. We helped her get those 3 jobs so that way, if her parents sneak out of prison and go to her apartment... She is not in the target range of possible murder. She also needs that money to pay rent... And if what she said with your family being poor is true, You might not be able to help her that 'way'. But It is possible for you to help her get back to being mentally stable again. Do you understand, Mr.Cahn?"

"Yeah...I understand. Samantha...I'm not going any time soon... I promise you that." Craig said, as he pulled away to look at Samantha. The girl who had fought so much, so hard. He really acknowledges the fact that this girl, in front of him right now, was truly someone amazing!

Samantha looked back, before wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. She nodded as she pulled Craig into a hug again, Right before she turned it into a noogie. "You better keep that promise! I'll try to loosen up more for you in return."

They both laughed before being waved off by the Principle, just to attend the rest of their classes for the day. Craig decided to walk Samantha to her work place before he returned home to work on homework that was handed out. He didn't see Samantha's smile as she had watched him leave...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT SHOTS! ON THE PHONE! Seriously though, I think this will be better for me while I plan out stuff.

"Hey, Heeeeey. Samantha. "

"I'm Not Looking."

"But Samantha."

"I'm not looking."

"Samanthaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. "

She sighed as she gives in to look towards Craig, her only friend that she had nowadays. While putting her pencil down, she turned her head to look at the man."What? Oh...pffffffft."

She laughed as she stared at Craig. Who was currently having two sticky notes with doodle eyes on both of them, all while having a grin on his face. She laughed harder when he started going "Blaurgh!" at her. It went to the point where the teacher of study hall had to ask them to quiet down or else. 

"Craig, I swear to the god I don't believe in. If you get us kicked out, I will not hesitate to beat you down once we get home." She really didn't mean any of it, but she knows that he knows. It was really great having someone like Craig by your side.

"Samantha bro, relax. We're going to ace the test on that book next period. We both know you should be working on your science homework if anything." He replied, already knowing the answer she'll say.

"Craig,  it's easier to study the book for next period's test during this period. Just to make sure that you truly know what the answer is. Beside, I really badly need to get my grades higher than they are now. I might be kicked out otherwise!"

He sighed as he moved to stand behind her. Soon, he was giving her a shoulder massage. "Relax...You're not going to be out on the streets. You decided on a great paying job, you're living with my family and me, and there is no chance of anyone hurting you with me around. Plus, I'm the one who is helping you with your grades and studying... You need to relax Samantha, you'll end up like grandma otherwise."

He chuckled as he felt her flinch and make a sound of disgust. "Fine... But only because I know how your grandma looks like."

He smiled and finish the massage as soon as the bell rang for period change. "Alright, ready to ace the test?"

She smirked while packing all her things away. "Loser gives winner their dessert tonight?"

He smirked back. "I'll take that bet on!"

They both laughed as they rushed towards the classroom. In the end, it was Craig that won the bet. But Samantha's teacher was impressed by how much her grades would be going up. Whatever was happening between those 2 kids, They're glad that Craig is talking and Samantha's grades are going higher.


	3. Maturing 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha is alone, decides to do something she'll regret. Trust me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is used in this, is a song that was used in my childhood a LOT when I had went to church. Also, Young Joseph makes an appearance! There is a 2 year age gap between Ashton/Samantha and Joseph. Soooo Joseph doesn't know about the whole....Amy thing.

She sighed as she moved towards the window, she didn't know what she wanted to do tonight. She had finished her homework already, not to mention Craig had a date tonight and had left an hour ago. The family went out to a game of some sort... She really didn't have much to do. She wasn't even in the mood to draw within her sketchbook, it was starting to get harder and harder to find motivation to do anything.

She just, she feels like she's just a bother to everyone. She doesn't belong, she felt trapped no matter where she went. And now she felt like she was dragging Craig downwards as well. He doesn't deserve to have her as someone as close as a sister... She knew this.... 

She went to get dress up, If she heard correctly, There was a party at one of the basketball player's house. The player himself was wanting her to show up there after all. Saying something about dating or wanting to date her. She was going strictly for the alcohol though. She knew she shouldn't go, but there must be a reason that her parents liked alcohol so much. 

She placed the glossy pink lip gloss down on the counter, she was ready to go now. Her hair was tied into a side pony tail with a hint of braids, her eye lashes were made more define as her eye liner shaped her eye more cuter, blush so light. She wore a basic purple shirt with her favorite black pants. As she left the house, she stole one of Craig's large black jackets and wore her 1 inch heel boots.

'Might as well try to blend into the night life while I'm out...' Was her thought as she went off to walk to the house. It wasn't that far from here after all. 

She was welcomed right away, right into the party. It looked like all the outcast and jocks were there, Maybe some of the rich preps as well. It was a good thing Craig doesn't know that she was here. This was going to be one of the most awesome nights she'll have!

She laughed as she danced within the group on the dance floor, in all reality, It was just the living room without the coffee table. THAT was moved towards the window earlier. Now they were jamming to Rock music and once in awhile, Metal would play. She started to move away slowly as she went to get a drink, Not noticing that a man had his eyes on her. 

“Samantha! Sammy! Hey!” She knew that voice too well. She stood straight as she heard the voice come closer towards her. He shouldn't be here, He should be in COLLEGE!

“Samantha! Is that you? It's been 2 years! I thought your parents don't allow out past 6!”

“Joseph! Heeeeey, nice seeing you again.” She turned around holding the red cup within her hand. She took a sip to gather courage. There must be a reason her parents said 'liquid luck', right?

“Oh ho! Drinking too, I would have NEVER guessed you were the type! Ay, 'Strict Sam'?”

“Oh god, that nick name.” They laughed as Joseph moved to get a drink himself. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her towards the backyard. It was more quiet and less crowed back there. 

“So, Mister 'Good boy'? What brings you to a high school teen party?” Samantha really was curious onto what the answer would be. 

“Well... College is a crazy place. My boys dragged me here to try to get me laid... Birthday and all. The one holding this party is a cousin of one of them, actually. Now why are you here? I know your parents are in jail and all... But I thought you were against this all?” Joseph replied, sitting in the grass. He held this look of concern. This made Samantha sigh and sat beside him, taking a gulp of the drink before throwing away the rest of it on the ground.

“I didn't want to be alone tonight... I was invited by the guy holding this party, I knew he was interested in me. So I decided to see if he would try anything if I showed up. He been ignoring me this whole time and such. I actually saw him making out with this other chick, so meh. Danced, got thirsty, and now here. Alcohol is the only thing here to drink.”

This made Joseph hold her closer. “Sorry you had to deal with such a thing. But since I know you for 3 years due to church. I know that you probably didn't even have a crush on him in the first place. Right?”

She sighed and relaxed into the hold. “Correct, gold star! ... I would give you one, but I don't exactly have stickers on me.”

They both chuckled at this comment. Joseph placed his cup down, soon humming a song that they would both know. This made Samantha smile and sung along. It was one of their Christian songs.

“Running over, Running over. My cup is full and running over. Since the lord saved me, I'm as happy as can be. My cup is full and Running over. “

Soon, Joseph starting singing along. “Running over, Running over. My cup is full and running over. Since the lord saved me, I'm as happy as can be. My cup is full and Running over. “

Next thing they knew, They were sitting up and yelling it towards the sky. Making sound like they were both in a scream metal band. “Running over, Running over! My cup is full and running over! Since the lord saved me, I'm as happy as can be! My cup is full and Running over!“

They both laughed as hard as they could because of this. It had took a full 5 minutes for both of them to stop laughing enough to converse to each other once more. It was Joseph that spoke up. “Alright, Alright. Come on, I'll take you home. We can hang out there without bothering the neighbors here with terrible singing.”

“uggggh, take me to your place. I live with Asian people now. My bro wouldn't want a man he didn't know within his home. Plus, the adults would shame me to taking a man home. You see where I'm going?”

“Yeah, I can do such a thing. To my place it is. I can bother the guys next door with terrible singing instead. Need to be carried?“

“Yes please Joseph....”

They both smiled as he picked her up, carrying her towards his car. 

'Huh... He smells like raspberries with a hint of dark chocolate....' She thought, as she closed her eyes and moved to breath more of Joseph's scent.


	4. Mature 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut. skip it.

She opened her eyes again when she was placed in the shot gun seat of what looked like a nice car. “Lucky, this car looks super niiiiice.”

Joseph smirked as he moved towards the driver seat. “Thanks, I worked hard to get this baby. Worth the many hours of the manual labor.“

“Hah! You're probably a volunteer for the church.” She snickered, knowing she was right when Joseph shrugged. She moved to placed her seat belt on as soon as Joseph had rolled the windows down. Soon, they were out on the road while listening to Joseph's music. 

She smelled that scent again. It held a hint of...sweetness this time. She stared at Joseph, he looked so much mature now, compared to 2 years ago. He even had a hint of gloss on his lips, not to mention his skin looked so soft now. She even started to look at his neck, wondering on how it would taste. She hadn't noticed she had leaned forward and licked it till she felt the car jerk a bit. 

“S-Samantha! I-I am in the middle of driving!!” She was quickly into her own seat again due to the jerk.

“You look too hot right now!”

“Oh good heavens!”

She looked right at him, seeing him smile slightly all while blushing brightly. His shoulder were tensed as he had moved them to cover his neck. 

“...Just one night?” She asked, blushing brightly herself. She knew, that this would be her first time. But would it be for Joseph?

“I-I...I... Yes. Just, let me focus on getting there first.”

It took awhile, but they were able to get behind closed doors that was Joseph's bedroom. She was pinned against the door as Joseph kissed her passionately. She kissed back right away, drowning in the smell of Sweet Lemonade Raspberry with freshly baked chocolate croissant. But tasting strawberries. She was confused, but she wanted more of the taste. 

He moved his hand down her sides as her moved into his hair and hip. Soon, he was peppering kisses down her neck with little nibbles mix between. She gasped as she tilted her head, pulling away to trying to take off the jacket. Joseph stared at her, licking his lip as he started to undress as well. It didn't take them long till they were naked within each other eyes. They knew, There was no turning back now. 

Joseph moved her gentle to the bed, she laid there. With her hands above her head and legs spread for easy access. She didn't expect him to moved the kisses downwards, she moaned softly as he sucked on one nipple as his hand massaged the other breast. She bit her lip as he bit softly, but it hadn't stopped the whimper that it had caused. 

The air was filled with the smell of him. And she was going crazy with this all, the touching. The kissing, the teasing, everything. He smiled as he lick the small bundle of nerves that had swelled, with a circle motion. She moaned loudly when he had started fingering her while sucking her. She bucked her hips when she felt something start to burn within her. He added 2 more fingers, now humming as he licked the edge of her entrance. She arched as she yelled, griping the sheets as she panted heavily . 

Joseph pulled away , looking right at her as he licked his lips. She shivered before pulling him close, she want the taste. She wanted more, and more he gave her. 

Kisses were shared, pleasure was given, she felt full? It felt like she just ate dinner. Huh, oh well. 

She snuggled close to Joseph, as he held her within her arms. 

“Happy birthday by the way... I'll make sure to give you something later. “ She said quietly. Causing Joseph to laugh. 

“Just go on a date with me, I'll pick you up at your school when I have free time. “ He replied, kissing her on the forehead. She hummed, nodding before she had yawned. 

“Alright, night Joseph.” 

They both fell asleep afterwards. Samantha woke up after 3 hours, she gathered her clothes. Made him something small to eat, wrote a small note, and left before 4 am had arrived. She had to sneak into the house, and did her thing before going to sleep for more. 

Joseph was sadden when he had woke up. Samantha was yelled at for being out late. 

But everything was actually alright in the end.


	5. dreams or nightmares?

She giggled as she was lead behind the benches of the football feild outside. With it being spring, there would be no one using it. She looked up at Amy, smiling once she was kissed softly. She willingly kissed back. 

"My princess, you seem to be chippy. Anything happen?" The taller girl asked, she was the most amazing female she had seen. 

"Just that I get to kiss you again, It's been far too long...But I know that we both can't get caught." She sighed, looking away. Did she really had to be so bittersweet?

A hand lead her face to look at her. She was quickly swept away with the deep affection that held within Amy eye's. It was only for her to see, right?

"Once we move in together, I swear everything will change. You won't have to worry about your parents finding us, and I won't have to worry about my parents sending my... cousins out for me. Plus, I wouldn't mind making love to you as well..~" 

She blushed brightly, chuckling when she felt playful kisses on her neck. "Amy~! I swear, does that libido of yours ever calm down?"

She received more playful kisses before a passionate kiss arrived on her lips. Already within a daze as the kiss ended. "I'm honestly starting to think that it doesn't, but I'll hold back for your sake."

"My prince, so sweet, so gently, so kind... I love you so much." She smiled. 

"EW! There's 2 girls in here already! I think they were kissing!!"

"Amy..."

"SAY THAT AGAIN PUNK! BRING IT!!"

"AMY! They aren't worth it!" she begged. But before she could do anything more, they were both dragged out and she was beaten down. Vision going, last thing was Amy punching and beaten down 4 other guys...

\-----------------time skip featuring eggplants!----------

"Mom, I'm sorry! Please, I'll try to get better!"

"No daughter of mine is going to be dating other girls!! You'll stop all contact with her!!"

She continued crying as another hit was placed down on her skin. She curled in on herself to try to protect herself. This was a pretty common treatment for them, she'll have to tend to them when she was at school tomorrow. 

"Get going to your room and think about this! You BETTER have the right response tomorrow!"

She laid there, crying, wishing that she wasn't born at all. It took a LONG while for her to finally get up and move to her room. 

\-----------another----------------

She sighed, rushing outside, something felt off tonight. Something felt wrong. As if... A black energy was hovering everywhere around her. She didn't know if it was her parents, or if it was students that was trying to bully her, or if Amy's cousin was being sent after her. But something was going to be bad. 

She ran to all of her's and Amy's hang out spots. A small coffee shop that was being manged by a lovely gay couple, A park that was dark at night, the back ally way where they first met and had their first kiss, and their tree close to the heart of their town. She was no where to be find, with each spot she had checked... The feeling got worse and worse...

She finally sighed, and decided to go home. What she didn't expect... Was blood that covered the walkway, the body in front of the door, spray paint saying "you're next" over the door and the windows. She screamed...

\------------------------

He bolted awake, screaming loudly. Quickly he curled into himself, panting heavily as the images kept flashing in his head. The blood, the flashing light, the yellow tape, the red, the blue, the white, the black...

"Ashton... ssshhhh.... We aren't in that time anymore..." He heard, snapping him back to the current time. He felt warm arms wrapped around him.

Right, He was Ashton. Not Samantha... He was with Alex now, not Amy. He was safe, no longer in danger. 

"I'm sorry... I-I'm.. so sorry....Alex, y-you can't go back to sleep..." He said, although weakly. 

"What, and leave you to fight alone. No way honey. I don't swing like that, come on. I'll take you to the couch so we can watch those shows you love so much, all while I make hot chocolate for two."

He smiled, uncurling himself. He was picked up and snuggled closely to Alex. The scent calming him right down. The scent of fresh rainfall with hints of cinnamon. 

He was safe, He was loved. Everything will work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aboriginals... Were dealing with feeling out of place for as long as the culture was beaten out of them. For the longest amount of time, they didn't know how to express affection correctly. They just did what they were taught to do... Which was to beat the bad out of people. Even if they were related to them... Ashton here, was only taught the right affection by Alex and Cahn fmaily and Joseph, and the Principle of the high school. 
> 
> In the end, 90 % of aboriginal culture had been lost.... And yes, People were killed if they were gay and Aboriginal. Or Bullied to the point of suicide. 
> 
> ... I dedicate this chapter to my dead girlfriend who killed herself in February 2016. I have named the ex-girlfriend in here after her. The first name only, the last name shall not be spoken. 
> 
> Have fun. Be safe. More chapters to come in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that the chapters won't be in order... The shorts are just posted as the ideas come along.


End file.
